John Deere Model D
The John Deere model D was introduced in 1923. Despite the severe farming depression and poor economic outlook the Deere & Company management decided to build a final John Deere D type prototype in 1923. This model was to replace the Waterloo Boy tractor designs acquired with the takeover of the Waterloo Gasoline Engine Company in 1918. Model History The John Deere model "D" was introduced on March 1, 1923 and made till July 3, 1953, the longest production run of all the two-cylinder John Deere tractors built. This first model D was on steel wheels with a 6.5x7.0 inch (later 6.75 x 7.0 inch) two-cylinder hand-cranked engine rated at 15/27 hp (Drawbar/Flywheel). This was not the first tractor with the John Deere name - as several Deere & Co. experimental tractors were built, as well as the John Deere Dain "All Wheel Drive" tractor (during 1918 to 1919 approximately 100 were produced) with the Deere name on them. Timeline The model D evolved other the years:- *One of the first model Ds was the "Spoker" built from 1923-25. *The 1923 was 27-belt hp with a 482 Cu inch engine. *Another version of the Model D tractor in 1925 was the "DI" industrial tractor which came painted yellow. *From 1926-1933 the model D acquired a 501 Cu inch engine of 42 hp & a 2-speed gearbox. *Then the 3-speed model D was built from 1934-39 starting with serial number S/N 30401 through to 1953 with S/N191670. *By 1946 "D" had a 465 cubic inch engine, enormous for the day. *Production ceased in 1953, after over 160,000 had been built in various versions. 1925 model D Industrial By 1925 Deere & Co had realised the standard model D did not meet customers needs for industrial applications. The Steel wheels were not suitable for hard surfaces, and the gearing. So they added Solids Rubber Tyres, and fitted a 28 tooth sprocket to the final drive. They retained the 465 Cu inch 2-cylinder with 6.5 in bore x 7 inch stroke. By 1926 they advertised them as the "John Deere Industrial Tractors" with 40 x b inch rear wheels and 24x3 1/2 inch fronts with solid tyres. 28 tooth gear gives a road speed of 4 mph or a 22 tooth and 50 in wheels to give 5 mph in high and 3 1/2 mph in low. Options also added wheel weights.John Deere Industrials by B. Rukes, ISBN 0-7603-1023-8 1930s model A, B, H, & 50 arrive In July of 1930 50no. tractors were built including 10 crawler tractors and the serial numbers are from 107001 to 107048. During the 1930's and 1940's as small farmers turned from horses to mechanical tractors, a number of different John Deere Tractor models were introduced. * The John Deere Model GP was added in 1930 as a 10/20 hp tractor. this being based on the Model C of 1928 of which just a 110 were built. * The John Deere Model A was introduced in 1934 as a 18/24 hp tractor, and produced till 1952. * the John Deere Model B of 1935 was smaller at 9/14 hp * then in 1937 the John Deere Model L and LA which had a vertical Hercules twin engine were introduced and built till 1946. In 1938 the whole Deere & Co. range was redesigned by industrial designer Henry Dreyfuss. The resulting Model updates are known as the Styled versions. ]] * By 1939 the John Deere Model H was added with a 12 hp engine, and designed for crop cultivation work with mid or rear mounted implements. * Then the John Deere Model 50 was added in 1952, being fitted with powers steering in 1954.Classic Tractors of the World, by N. Baldwin The 1960s saw the end of the flat twin engines and a new era was started with the John Deere New Generation Tractors. - See List of John Deere tractors Serial numbers * Add serial number data here 154445 Preservation List details of known tractors in preservation here. UK Tractors USA Tractors Thousands still exist in America and many of the UK ones are being bought from the USA, and are not original UK imports when new. In America there is a large number of John Deere collectors and Clubs (details of any clubs can be added to the Clubs Listing page and a page created for them and their events). Other countries With such a long production run many wee exported to other countries and a few still exist. * If you know of a tractor or own one please add it to the list (with the serial number and the country & district it is located in and if in a museum or private collection) See also * List of John Deere tractors * List of Tractor Manufacturers ;Collecting related * Museums * Shows and Meets * Collections * Clubs Listing References / sources External Links * Steel wheels - pre 1930 tractors D Category:John Deere Model D Category:Tractors by model number Category:30 hp tractors Category:Tractors built in the United States